Portals Aren't Only In Video Games
by tlokatlabstwxaas
Summary: This is just another one of those Etharah stories. Also will have the pairings for Bennica and an OC girl for Rory that you guys choose!
1. drinking aftershave

"I'm telling you in a perfect world spiderman would totally trump superman. It's like in the super hero rule book or something." Benny said annoyed with Rory because of another one of their stupid arguements about the marvel universe.

"No you are so wrong, superman saved fricking Louis Lane, all spiderman did was use science and comebacks to just web his victims and then leave them there. How in the world does he trump over him?" Rory retorted with just as much annoyance.

"Guys can we please argue about this in a girl free zone?" Ethan said as they all walked down the hallway

"Fine, but this argument is NOT over!" Rory said right before he flashed away.

"So what are you doing later, I just got the new portals 2 game so what do you say? Portal video game marathon with the babe-sitter?" Benny said smirking.

"Okay first of all, stop calling Sarah babe-sitter, it makes her sound like a babysitting prostatute. Second, I doubt she even knows what portals is let alone how to play it." Ethan said. What he didn't know was that Sarah and Erica had walked up and heard the whole conversation between the boys.

"Okay and first of all, thanks for the defending because yeah, Benny it's kinda hookerish, second of all offensive much." Sarah said as Ethan sheepishly look back to see Sarah smirking behind him.

"O…oh h…hi S…S…Sarah," Ethan stuttered out.

"Well I'm hungry, even immortals still have to eat, see ya later Sarah, nerd, king of dorks." Erica said pointing at Sarah then Ethan then Benny as she finished her statement. She then walked down the hall eyeing one of the jocks in a preditor/prey sort of way.

"So what was this about me not knowing how to play some game?" Sarah pressed after she shook off Erica's creepy glances to the poor boy who would her be her snack soon.

"Oh just some game me and E here are gonna play later. We were just talking about how some pretty girl like you here wouldn't know how to play." Benny again smirked.

"Oh really, what's it called?" Sarah asked as if she knew she would be able to play no matter what it was.

"Portal 2" Benny said hold the game up for her see.

"When I come over to babysit, we are playing this game and I will prove to you that a pretty girl like me can hang with the nerds." She said just before the bell rang signaling school was over. She pointed a knowing finger at them.

"7 o'clock, your house, pizza, whatever game you have, and your nerd selves. I will see you then. Bye Ethan, Benny." She said as she was walking away backwards. She then turned around trying to catch up to Erica who had followed that poor guy outside.

"Ummmm…what just happened?" Ethan asked in a daze.

"I just scored you a sate with one of the hottest girls in the school. I think that diserves a high five." Benny said as he held up his hand. Ethan looked up at it a slowly high fived him.

"Now just don't drink any aftershave and you'll be good. Benny said as they started walking away from there lockers.


	2. spiderman or superman

"Okay, how do I look?" Ethan asked Benny while they were in his room before Sarah came over.

"Dude, for the last time you look fine." Benny said annoyed for the second time that day. God, you would think that his best friends wouldn't always annoy him.

"Okay, just checking. What time is it?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, it's…" Benny didn't get a chance to even look at his watch because just as he was about to the doorbell rang. "It's let's get Ethan a date with Sarah before the night dies time." Benny said as he was walking out of the room dragging Ethan with him. They stopped at the edge of the top of the staircase, already hearing Jane beg for Sarah to play dolls with her.

"Oh god, can you tell I'm nervous?" Ethan said quickly, obviously already knowing the answer was yes.

"Yes, now c'mon, there's a smoking hot babe down there just waiting to…" Benny didn't get a chance to finish because Ethan interrupted.

"Please don't finish that sentence." Ethan was now the one begging.

"Fine, but just go down there dude, don't worry." Benny said softly pushing Ethan down the stair just enough to get him to walk down them on his own.

"Here goes nothing." Ethan said just as he touched the actual floor ready to turn the corner.


	3. NO garlic

"Hey Ethan!" Sarah said completely ignoring Benny who just walked in.

"Hey I'm here too you know," Benny said sarcastically. "So we ready to play…" He pulled the game out of his bag and pointed at it for emphases. "Portal 2?"

"Yeah, totally, just give me 20 minutes to play dolls with Jane, while I'm doing that you guys order the pizza. Ok?" Sarah said looking at Ethan the whole time.

"Wait , I thought vampires don't eat human food?" Benny questioned.

"We don't have to but I like it." Sarah retaliated.

"Ok, well what do you want on the pizza?" Ethan asked.

"Anything you want. Just NO garlic." Sarah said before blushing slightly and then leaving with Jane. Once she was out of earshot, Benny raised him hand. "Dude score, she was totally fricking flirting with you." Ethan again slowly raised his hand to connect with Benny's.

"So just pineapple and pepperoni then?" Benny said and then looked at Ethan.

"Ethan? You in there?" Benny said waving a hand in front of Ethan's face.

"Yeah, yeah pineapple pepperoni sounds good." Ethan quickly remembered something and shook himself out of his trance. "But NO garlic."

**A/N Hey sorry bout the short chapter. Just wanted to make something quick. Ok so I got the idea from another fanfic. I need an OC girlfriend or something like that for Rory. Please post a review for what her name is, what you think she should look like, act like, her thoughts and feelings, and whether of not she should have a british accent. LOL. And if you think of anything else while posting who she is just put it down and I wil post the winner once I get at lease 5-7 to choose from. Thanks. **


	4. Saw 4

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long but my summer has been extremely hectic. The OC for Rory's girlfriend contest is still going on. (just an FYI) **

**Disclaimer. I do not own Scream 4 or An American Haunting.**

"Benny just give it up, it's one time, get over it!" Ethan said annoyed.

"But pizza and garlic go together. It's like law." Benny whined.

Just then Sarah came back from playing with Jane and put her to bed when she saw that the pizza had just been delivered.

"Hey guys, Jane's out like a light. So you wanna watch a movie?" Sarah asked while sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah sure. What do you want to watch?" Ethan asked sitting next to her.

"How about we go scary. Saw 4!" Benny said excited.

"Eww I saw that in theaters, it's not scary it's gross I hate all that torture porn crap." Ethan said.

"Well I like Jigsaw, I think he kills people very creatively." Benny spoke.

"Yeah but you don't give a crap who dies because there's no character development, its just guts, stabbing and blood spewing. " Ethan said while grabbing a slice of pizza.

"How about An American Haunting. It's supposed to be like one of the scariest movie in North America." Sarah said.

"I guess, at least it's scary." Benny said

"Sounds good." Ethan said.

"Okay, prepare to be scared." Sarah said as she got off the couch, popped the disc in the player, and sat down right next to ethan. Close enough to hear his change in heartbeat.

Then the movie started…


	5. Is Erica being nice!

Sarah had been texting Erica during the goriest parts of the movie telling her that she should come over now.

_Y do I hav to come over?_

**Cuz then u can flirt with Benny!**

_WAT?!_

**Don't play dumb! I c the way u look at him, and he's already made it obvious he likes u!**

_U think he likes me!_

**Yes, now get over here!**

_B rite there…_

In about 2 minutes the doorbell rang and both Ethan and Benny screamed and jolted in fear. It was kind funny actually.

"I'll get it! Pause the movie." Sarah said getting up.

"O-O-Okay." Ethan stuttered still a little shaken up.

Sarah walked back in the room with Erica at the hip.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited Erica to join us!" Sarah said.

"It's totally cool" Ethan said.

Erica decided she would take the spot next to Benny on the floor. He looked at her like she was crazy. She never sits with him, And when she did she called him dork or geek or nerd king or something insulting. But she just sat down, looked at him and smiled. It was the weirdest thing to him.

"So what are we watching?" Erica asked while taking a few pieces of popcorn.

"Saw 4, It's about 15 minutes in." Benny answered looking at her intently. She met his gaze and then quickly turned away, blushing. Erica never blushed. It was so weird to actually feel warmth on her body. About 3 seconds later, Ethan started up the movie again. For him, it was harder to focus on the movie because of the caramelized beauty sitting very close to him.

When the movie ended, the popcorn and pizza eaten, and the soda all gone, it was about 9 o'clock. They still had 2 hours until the Morgan's got home.

"So how about we get to that game? That is one of the reasons I'm here…isn't it?" Sarah said as she got up off the couch.

"Sure! Let me grab some controllers. Erica do you wanna play?" Ethan asked getting out 3 controllers.

"Uh, no thanks. I don't really know how to play. You guys would beat me for sure." Erica said. Everyone was shocked that she had just sorta, kinda complimented the guys.

"Um…okay then. I won't play either. You guys can. After all, you did say you could be just him." Benny said getting up off the floor and going into the kitchen. Erica followed him in there and jumped up on the counter.

"So…did you like the movie?" Erica asked.

"Yeah it was good. I like the saw movies; they're just kinda kinky.

"Yeah I know how you feel." Erica said. "I feel the same about all those vampire movies that have those stupid stereo types. They suck. Ironically." Erica giggled at that lat comment. Benny had never heard her giggle. It was nice. It was almost as if nerdy Erica was back. Wouldn't that be something!

**A/N Hey I am soooo sorry it took me so long with updates. School has be frickin hectic. Hey FYI the Rory OC contest is still going on. Just send in a review about who she is and I'll pick soon. I will try to update at least once or twice a week but no promises. Again soooo sorry for the long wait!**


	6. what the frack just happened

"Oh yeah, I won!" Sarah said as she did a little dance. Ethan sat there shocked, staring at the T.V. wide eyed.

"H-h-h-how did you…?" Ethan stuttered.

"I told you, I'm good at video games." Sarah said. "Round 2?"

"Your on!" Ethan said, hoping that Sarah wouldn't beat him again.

**In the kitchen**

Is Erica becoming nerdy again, wouldn't that be something… Benny thought.

"Yeah, ironically." Benny said slowly.

"So what's up in geek life? Anything new?" Erica said smiling.

"Nope, well me and Ethan found a new spell that changes computer software networking into an equation doubted supplement." Benny said.

"A who, what, where, when, how, thingy?" Erica said confused.

"Never mind, basically we can prove any scientific or mathematical equation with the press of a button." Benny stated.

"Interesting." Erica said. "So… are you bust tomorrow night?" Erica said shyly.

"Why?" Benny said as he ate a cookie from the Morgan's cookie jar.

"Well I thought maybe we could catch a movie or something." She said matter-o-factly.

"Um… why do you wanna hang out with me? You hate me." Benny said

"Actually Benny, I like you…a lot!" Erica said getting off the counter and walking closer to him. She pinned him against the opposite counter.

"Um…sure, I'll see you around seven?" Benny said weirded out by the way she was acting.

"Okay, see you at seven." She breathed in his ear. She kissed his neck right at his pulse point and he stopped in his tracks. One wrong move and she would suck him dry. She ran he hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, extended her fangs, and scraped them along his flesh. He took a deep breath in and didn't let it go. It felt… I don't know…good. She licked the blood that dripped down his neck clean and pulled back from him. She turned and flashed away.

"What the frack just happened?" Benny asked himself.


	7. Im up Grandma!

**The next morning**

Sarah had left and Benny crashed on the couch. Neither Ethan nor Sarah had noticed the 2 scrapes on Benny's neck. Ethan had woken up first and walked down stairs. When he saw Benny still sleeping, he threw a pillow at him and Benny jolted awake.

"I'm up Grandma!" Benny almost shouted.

"Dude, wake up, Sarah and Erica will be here in ten minutes. Apparently the council has something that their worrying about and it involves us. Wait…did you do any type of spell?" Ethan asked accusingly

"No I swear! Wait, did you say Erica was coming?" Benny asked wild-eyed.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Ethan asked.

"Umm…no nothing wrong, why would anything be wrong." Benny said, not so believably.

"Um okay?" Ethan said confused. "C'mon. Lets go get ready." Ethan said.

"Kay." Benny said.

**With Sarah and Erica**

Sarah and Erica were walking to Ethan's house.

"So lemme get this straight, you hit on Benny and then bit him?" Sarah asked.

"No I didn't bite him, I asked him out he said yes then I kinda scraped him with my fangs and licked off…" Erica said getting quieter as she kept talking.

"You licked Benny's neck?" Sarah said a little too excited.

"Yeah, but only because if I didn't, it would scar." Erica said.

"No, you did it 'cause you like him." Sarah smirked teasingly.

"So I like the dork, but that doesn't mean I'm reformed. I'm still the same blood-thirsty vamp I was before I fell for the geek." Erica's eyes widened by the last comment she made.

"You're in love with Benny?!" Sarah practically shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Erica freaked out.

"Sorry, it's just that this is so shocking. I'm really happy for you, Benny is a great guy!" Sarah said with a little bounce in her step.

"Yeah, I know." Erica spoke dreamily.

They arrived at the house 2 minutes later and Sarah knocked on the door. When Ethan answered the door, he ushered them inside.

"Hey guys, so what's this all about?" Ethan asked as he sat next to Benny on the couch. Benny kept his eyes on the laptop on his lap so that he wouldn't have to look Erica in the eyes. He was typing rapidly looking up past deaths in Whitechaple in the past 25 years.

"Benny what are you doing." Sarah asked.

"Looking up the deaths in the past 25 years here in Whitechaple." Benny said in monotone.

"Okay, so the council heard that Jesse had gone off the radar, so they think he was staked." Sarah said.

"That's a good thing right?" Ethan said.

"Yes, but it just means that we must be on alert. They think he was staked but he could just have gone into hiding. So just don't let your guard down for a little while, okay?" Sarah said.

"Kay" Benny said again in monotone and keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey Benny, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Erica said

"Yeah sure." Benny said finally looking at her. He set the laptop on the couch and followed Erica into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Ethan said.

"Oh Erica totally hit on Benny. They're going out tonight." Sarah said like it wasn't a big deal.

"What?!" Ethan said rather loudly.

"Yeah, Benny never told you?" Sarah asked.

"Nope." Ethan said. "I hope nothing bad happens in there…" Ethan trailed off

"Yeah…I hope so, too.


	8. In the kitchen

**In The Kitchen**

"Benny why are you ignoring me?" Erica said a little hurt.

"I'm not." Benny said as he grabbed an apple.

"Well you haven't said anything to me." Erica said.

"I'm just really tired and I have a lot on my mind." Benny said and took a bite of the apple.

"Is there anything I can do?" Erica said stepping forward a little

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Benny asked.

"I told you, I really like you." Eric said.

"I like you too, I think it's pretty obvious." Benny said looking down.

"Yeah it is, and I like it." Erica said smiling.

"You do?" Benny said, his head snapping up.

"Yeah I do." Erica said walking towards Benny pinning him again to the counter.

"Ummmm…" Benny gulped. Erica leaned forward and stopped with her lips right by his ear.

"Don't be scared. I don't bite." She breathed in his ear and then giggled.

"You sure about that?" Benny said his voice shaking.

"Positive." She said as she pulled away, giggling again. "Just like your blood."

Benny looked at her wide-eyed. "What?" He said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Erica whispered as she started leaning in.

"Promise?" Benny whispered back.

"Promise." She finally met his lips and the kissed. It started out sweet but, because of her more primal urges, she licked his bottom lip. He teasingly refused to open his mouth. She scraped her nails along his neck, telling him he better open his mouth. He obeyed, turning their kiss into a full out make out session. About 2 minutes later, the pulled apart.

"Wow." Benny breathed.

"Yeah, wow is a good word for that." Erica said. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"After that kiss, how can I say no?" Benny said smiling. "I'll pick you up at seven we said right?" Benny asked

"Seven." Erica smiled and they kissed again.


	9. Date Time!

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so psyched you like the new chapters. This was a very hard decision for me because all of you guys had great ideas for Rory's girlfriend but I had to go with hiphop379! Congrats, and don't worry because I will have more and more contests to come so keep reading and enjoy this next chapter! I know the characters are mainly supposed to be Ethan and Sarah but I love Bennica so I'm gonna keep doing them and I promise that Ethara will have their moments! Oh, and if you look in my profile there's a sneak peek at what the characters will be wearing during school and dates!**

**Later That Day**

Benny and Ethan were playing video games on Ethan's couch while Jane was playing dolls on the floor. Sarah and Erica had left after the heated conversation and kiss the Benny and Erica shared. She had dragged Sarah out of there so quick it was a shock that she hadn't used her vampire speed.

"So, dude, what happed with you and Erica in the kitchen?" Ethan asked.

"We just talked about stuff…and then she kissed me…twice." Benny said sheepishly.

"Erica kissed you?!" Ethan said surprised, pausing the game so he could look Benny in the eye.

"Yeah, not only that, full on make-out session! It was awesome." Benny said dreamily.

"Wow." Ethan said.

"And we have a date tonight!" Benny said excitedly.

"Wow." Ethan said again.

"Yup, I had the same reaction." Benny said

"So when's the date?" Ethan asked.

"Its in an hour, which reminds me I gotta get ready. C'mon." Benny said. They left Ethan's house and went over to Benny's to get ready.

**With Sarah and Erica**

"So what do you think, the red one or the black one?" Erica asked holding up two shirts.

"The black one, definitely." Sarah said.

"Okay, the black top with red jeans and my black boots. Perfect for my date tonight." Erica said.

"So where are you guys going?" Sarah asked.

"We're going to see a horror/syfy movie." Erica said.

"Cool, sounds like fun, you can hide in Benny's arms the whole night." Sarah smirked.

"Oh haha, very funny, but I will not be scared. It's not really that scary even."

"What is it?" Sarah asked

"Prometheus." Erica replied.

"Oh, tell me how it is, I wanna go see it but it does have some bad reviews." Sarah said.

"Will do." Erica replied.

"So when is he coming over?" Sarah asked. Just as she said that the doorbell rang.

"Right now." Erica smiled. "I'll get it she shouted as she opened her door and walked don the stairs. She then opened that door and there stood Benny. He was wearing a red and black checkered button down shirt, black skinnys, red converses, and a black leather band watch.

"Wow, you clean up nice, I didn't even know you owned a shirt that wasn't striped." Erica laughed.

"Thank, you look amazing too. Shall we?" He asked playfully.

"We shall." She walked out the door. Before she closed it she yelled to Sarah, "Bye Sarah, be back in like 2 hours." She closed the door and followed Benny down the street.

**A/N I do not own Prometheus. Plus like I said all the outfits in the next 4ish chapters are in my profile. Just copy the link and it will take you to my polyvore page with all the outfits and the names of who's it is and what it's for. As the story goes on I'll add to it and I'll keep you updated on when I do! Thanks and enjoy!**


	10. After the Date

**A/N Hey I just wanted to give a shout out to my friend Hannah! She's on here too! Her author name is hmlrangergirl.**

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school." Benny said as her dropped her back off after their date.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Erica said back. She slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek. She waved goodbye and unlocked and opened her door. When she closed it Sarah was standing there smirking.

"So how was the date?" She said still smirking. Erica just sighed and leaned her back on the door bringing her foot to rest on the bottom of the door and bit her bottom lip.

"Wow that good, huh?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and smirked again.

"Yeah." Erica smiled dreamily.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs, tell me every detail." Sarah said as she dragged Erica up the stairs.

**With Benny**

Benny was walking down the street, over to Ethan's house. He was still a little on cloud nine after his date with Erica. When he arrived at Ethan's, he walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. When Ethan answered the door he walked inside and they walked up to Ethan's room.

"So, how was the date?" Ethan asked.

"Amazing!" Benny said. "She was sooo…" Benny trailed off into dreamland.

"Sounds like you had an awesome time." Ethan laughed

"Yeah, there are no words to describe her." Benny said dreamily

"Hey so you wanna play some video games and then crash?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, why not." Benny said grabbing two controller and handing Ethan one. They played for about two hours and then crashed, Ethan in his bed, and Benny on the floor.


	11. Movie date

**The next day at school**

Benny and Ethan walked into the school and over to their lockers talking about some math equation. They both opened their locked taking their books out as Sarah and Erica walked in the school. Neither of the boys notice them as they walked up.

"Hey handsome." Erica breathed in Benny's ear, who's back was to her. Benny practically screamed as he whipped around with his hands up.

"Oh…hey Erica. You scared me." Benny said breathing deeply.

"Yeah, I noticed." She giggled.

"Well, I'll see you later, B."Ethan said smirking as he waved and walked away.

"Yeah, bye guys." Sarah said, catching up with Ethan.

"Ignoring that, how are you?" Benny said as he looked at Erica, smiling.

"I'm good, although I didn't get much sleep, I was thinking about you." She said smirking slightly.

"I was thinking about you, too." Benny said as he leaned in to kiss her. Her lips met him halfway and they kissed for about 4 seconds. Benny pulled away with a puzzled look on his face.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Erica said innocently, with a hint of sadness.

"No, you're perfect, but what about what other people will say? Aren't you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Benny said, now the one with the hurt in their voice.

"On any other day, probably, but I want people to see that I'm dating the cutest, smartest, sexiest geek I ever met." She said winking and smiling.

"You think I'm sexy, huh." Benny said smirking and flipping his hair.

"Yeah, especially when you do that hair flip thing." Erica said running her fingers through his hair. Just then the bell rang.

"As much as I wanna stay here and be told how sexy I am, I have to go to class." Benny smirked and kissed her one more time before closing his forgotten locker and walking to class.

**With Ethan and Sarah**

Ethan was walking away from Benny and Erica as Sarah caught up to him.

"Hey, so did Benny tell you how amazing the date was?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Yeah, he was sighing dreamily all night." Ethan laughed.

"Yeah, so was Erica." Sarah said, laughing too. "Hey so are you busy, later today? Maybe we could catch a movie?" She asked

"Um…n-no I'm not busy. I'd love to see a m-movie with y-you." Ethan stuttered.

"Great! We can just meet at your locker after school!" She beamed.

"Yeah, sure." Just then the bell rang. Ethan saw Benny walking over to them. "So I'll see you at lunch?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah sure, bye." She waved flirtly.

"Hey, dude we gotta get to class, c'mon." Benny said.

"Kay." He said falling into step with Benny.


	12. Prom planning part 1

**Benny and Ethan in class**

"Dude, you okay, you've been spacy since class started." Benny whispered to Ethan.

"Sarah asked me to the movies after school today." Ethan said dreamily staring in space.

"Dude way to go!" Benny whisper/screamed.

"Mr. Weir, if you insist on talking in my class, then I'm sure you would love to repeat what I just said." The Teacher, Mrs. Williams, said.

"Recently scientists have been thinking that given the parameters of the experiment, the transport of electrons through the aperture the nano-fabricated metal rings is qualitatively no different than the experiment already conducted in the Netherlands. Their observed phase shift in the diffusing electrons inside the metal ring already conclusively demonstrated the electric analogue of the Aharonov-Bohm quantum-interference effect." Benny said with confidence.

"Oh, well, um, yes that is correct. Moving on…" She stated, completely and utterly shocked. The class looked at him dumbfounded. The bell rang cutting her off. The boys stood up and walked out of class.

"Dude, that was freakin awesome. But, how'd you know that's what she said, you weren't paying attention." Ethan said as he opened his locker and put his books in his locker.

"I pay attention, sometimes." Benny said as Ethan closed his locker and they started walking towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Yeah sure." Ethan rolled his eyes

"What? It's true." Benny said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Ethan said as they walked into the cafeteria.

"So, you and Sarah, date tonight. Sweet!" Benny said as he grabbed his tray or lunch.

"Yeah!" Ethan said as he grabbed a tray too. They both got their lunch and saw the girls sitting at a table near the back of the room. Erica looked up and waved them over smiling. Benny smiled back and they started walking over to them. Benny of course sat next to Erica and Ethan sat next to Sarah. Benny kissed Erica right by her ear. She giggled.

"So what are you to lovely ladies up to?" Benny said, prying his gaze away from Erica's blue eyes.

"We were just talking about student council stuff. They want to us organize a prom." Sarah said.

"That's a great idea!" Ethan said.

"I was hoping you would say that, because I'm going to need a date to this thing and I can't go with Erica because of…well that." She said pointing at Benny and Erica who were currently making out.

"You wanna g-go to the p-p-p-prom w-with m-me." Ethan stuttered.

"Yeah, I do. So do you wanna go together?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." Ethan said with a goofy grin.

"Great, and we're still on for after school right?" She asked.

"Mhm." He grinned again, this time bigger.

"Erica…Erica…ERICA!" Sarah half yelled so as to not draw attention to her. Erica pried her lips and tongue away from Benny, much to his dislike. He whimpered.

"One sec…Yeah Sarah?" She said first to Benny, the to Sarah. Benny started kissing her neck as she talked.

"Um…okay…anyway, we are going to do the prom, so what theme are we going to do?" She asked. Erica pushed Benny off of her, not hard, so she could focus. He whimpered again. She gave him a stern look, flashed her fangs, and growled. He quickly went to eating his lunch, shoveling pasta into his mouth.

"How about…valentines day?" She asked. "I just bought this awesome red dress that would be perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Sarah said. "I'll tell the committee!" She grabbed her stuff, kissed Ethan's cheek, took his hand, and dragged him behind her out of the cafeteria.

"Can I kiss you now?" Benny pouted.

"I'm shocked you even have to ask." She smiled and kissed him again.


	13. Prom planning part 2

**After School**

Ethan and Benny were at their lockers talking about some video game when Sarah and Erica walked up to them.

"Hey Teathan." Sarah giggled. Erica walked up to Benny and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Sarah, Troop was asking about you." Erica said as she enter twined her fingers with Benny's.

"Who's Troop?" Ethan asked with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist Ethan, he's just my little brother." Erica said laughing a little.

"Oh, wait, you have a little brother?" Ethan asked surprised.

"Yeah, he's the cutest little thing ever. He's the only person that Erica opens up to." Sarah smirked. Erica smiled at the thought of her brother.

"What about me?" Benny said with mock hurt.

"I still care about you, but I'm al Troop has, so we're very close." Erica said.

"What about your mom and dad?" Benny said. Erica and Sarah went silent. Ethan closed his locker breaking the silence.

"Well we have, a date at the movie so we're just gonna, um, go." Sarah said grabbing Ethan's hand and pulled him out of the school, not before shooting Erica a sympathetic look.

"Maybe we should talk about this in a place less public. C'mon, lets go to the park." Erica said as Benny nodded and took her hand, taking her to the park across the street. He sat down under the shade of an oak tree and she lay down, using his lap as a pillow. He started slaying with her soft hair.

"My dad left 7 years ago, reasons my mom never told me because, well she turned into an alcoholic. Troop was only a baby, and doesn't remember it. My mom is usually gone for days at a time so Sarah and I would always stay with him. He and Sarah are about as close to him as him and I are. It was sad, but we're used to it." She said, never once looking him in the eye, afraid he would judge her the way everybody else did. She sat up and was about to stand, when Benny pulled he down so she lay on the grass. He then pinned he to the ground and kissed her with about as much passion as he could. He licked her lip and she let him in. He pulled apart from her rested his forehead against his. He was panting heavily.

"What was that for?" She asked out of breath, even though she didn't need to breathe. He opened his eyes and met hers.

"I am so sorry about what I said in school. I didn't mean to…" Benny stopped talking.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it. You didn't know." She said caressing his cheek.

"Are you okay, I mean, about it?" Benny asked trailing his hand under her shirt and up her spine.

"Yeah, it happened so long ago, I have to look at a picture just to remember his face. And with my mom never around for 7 years, and when she is, she's in her room drinking or the bathroom vomiting, it's always just been me and Troop, and I like it that way." She smiled and then shivered because his hand was now rubbing circles on her bare lower back.

"You like that?" He smiled?

"Which one, me and Troop or your hand?" She breathed out.

"My hand." He smirked and clicked his tongue.

"As much as I do love it, and I do, we're in public." She stated shakily as he started trailing kisses up and down her neck. He growled in her ear and pulled away.

"You're a tease, you know that." He said possessively. She had never seen this side of Benny before, and she had to admit she liked it.

"You know you love it." She smirked.

"C'mon, I promised Grandma I'd be home before dinner. You wanna stay? For dinner I mean." Benny asked her.

"I don't wanna intrude." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Grandma would love to meet this side of you." Benny said.

"Okay, Troop is with the sitter, so…why not, could be fun." She said.

"Great, c'mon!" Benny said as he pulled her away.

**A/N Hey guys! I forgot about disclaimers so here you go. I don't own Big Bang Theory(Last Chapter) and I don't own Candles on Bay Street(This Chapter). I promise I this is an Etharah story but all the Bennica moments are very important! Til next time!**


	14. Possessive Benny

**Sarah and Ethan**

"So did you like the movie?" Ethan asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it was great. Kinda cheesy but that just made it better." She smiled at him.

"Yup." He said smiling back.

"Hey Ethan, can I ask you something?" She said stopping.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if I could kiss you." She said sheepishly.

"W-what?" He asked his eyes wide.

"You're right, it was a stupid question." She said, her head falling.

"No, it wasn't." He said, hooking his fingers under her chin and leaning in. His lips met hers in a sweet kiss. They pulled apart a few seconds later.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Yeah, wow." Ethan said. He smiled.

**With Benny and Erica**

"Well I can certainly see why Benny talks so highly about you." Benny grandma says sweetly.

"Grandma!" Benny whined. Erica laughed at this.

"Oh, hush now dear." She says to Benny. "Oh is that the time, I should get to bed. Feel free to stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Miss Weir." Erica.

"No problem dear. I hope to be seeing much more of you." She said as she got up and she left the room.

"I'm sorry about her, she's never really liked any of my girlfriends." Benny said turning to face her on the couch.

"It's fine, really." She smiled at him. "So I can stay about another thirty minutes. What do you wanna do?" She asked him.

"Well I have some ideas." He smirked

"Do you now?" She played along, teasingly moving away slightly from him.

"Yeah." He smirked again moving closer to her. She moved back again only to find her back had hit the armrest. She looked behind her. She then realized that she was trapped, and Benny had won. She looked back at him, a playful glint in his eyes. He moved to her so that he was straddling her waist. He took her hands and pinned them to her sides. He slowly leaned in, his lips hovering over hers.

"Benny." She whispered.

"Yes." He teased

"Just kiss me already." She said annoyed with his teasing.

"Say please." He said playfully.

"Please." She begged.

"Now was that so hard." He said as he leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met. They kissed for about two minutes until he pulled away to kiss down her neck. His lips moved slowly against her skin as he massaged her squirming wrists. She kept squirming.

"Knock. It. Off." He whispered harshly in her ear before blowing into it. She whimpered as he licked the shell of her ear. This was a side of Benny that was new to her, and she had to admit, she liked it.

"Just relax." He said, his controlling tone now soft. He continued to massage her wrists as he licked up the side of her neck. Erica gasped in surprise and she felt Benny smile against her skin.

"Benny." She whispered

"Yes Princess?" he asked in her ear, blowing into it again, causing her to shiver.

"I love you." She said


	15. The death of Benjamen Weir

Benny pulled his head away from her neck. He looked into her green eyes. He moved his head back down to her ear, and in that same spine tingling voice he whispered…

"I love you, too." He heard a sob escape her lips and moved his head back again so it was facing hers.

"Why are you crying?" He said worried, stroking her neck where he kissed her.

"It's just that with no one but Troop ever around, I forgot what love really was. But you, reminded me." She said, tears escaping her eyes. Benny kissed each of them away and dips his head to her ear again, whispering sweet nothings. About two minutes later she calmed down.

"Benny." She whispered.

"Yes?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Kiss me." She pleaded. He looked into her eyes and them they drifted down to her lips. He slowly leaned in and kissed her with a passion that he never knew he had. They kissed for about 3 more minutes until her phone rang. She sat up, Benny still on her, wiped away the tears, and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. Realizing whom it was, she quickly answered it.

"Hey Lydia!" She said in a cheery tone.

"_Hey!" Lydia said back._

"What's up, long time no see!" Erica stated.

"_Not much, but guess what!" She said cheery again._

"What!?" Erica was now intrigued.

"_I'm moving back to Whitechapel!" She screamed excitingly._

"No way! That's Great!" Erica said.

"_I know right! Well I gotta scamper, the rents are callin' me. Cya later, sista!" Lydia said before hanging up._

"Who was that?" Benny chuckled at how quickly Erica's emotion changed.

"That was Sarah and I's best friend before she moved away." She said. She then looked at the clock on her phone.

"Wow, time flew by. I gotta go, Troop will be worrying." She stood up, Benny standing up with her.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." He said.

"Later." She said as she started to walk away, but Benny grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly towards him.

"I didn't get my goodbye kiss." He pouted. She kissed his pouty lips and then his neck where his pulse point was. He sucked in a sharp breath. She went up to his ear, blew into it, and whispered…

"Bye!" And she walked to the door.

"That girl will be the death of me." He said under his breath.

"Heard that!" She shouted back at him as she walked to her car.

**A/N Hey guts, sorry about no Etharah but I wrote this in like 15 minutes. I gotta go to bed. Luv ya guys! Ba-bye **


	16. Cliches

**Next Day at School**

Ethan walked into school, hand in hand with Sarah. As they walked to his locker, Hannah Price walked by and flirtatiously waved at Ethan.

"Hey Ethan, nice shirt!" She said smiling.

"Uh, thanks?" Ethan said confused. He walked up to his locker with a puzzled look on his face as he opened it.

"What was that all about?" Sarah smirked.

"Umm…I-I- d-don't know, I s-swear." Ethan stuttered.

"It's okay, Ethan. It was just another cliché in the girl world. When a guy gets taken, every girl suddenly becomes interested." She said as she put her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were mad at me." He said, taking books out of his locker.

"Especially if those guys are cute, smart, and geeky." She said with a wink. Ethan blushed at that last comment.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly, smiling. Just then the bell rang. Ethan and Benny both had calculus now.

"Hey I gotta get to class." He said, quickly kissing her cheek, before saying bye and walked to class.

**With Benny and Erica**

"Benny, we're gonna be late for class!" Erica giggled as Benny kissed her neck.

"And?" He questioned.

"I mean it!" She kept giggling.'' "Fine, but you ruin my fun." He said pouting.

"And that's my fun!" She said, opening the passenger side door, grabbing her backpack, and walking away. Benny got out of the car, too, following her to class as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, kay." Benny said.

"Totally, now go be with your nerd friends." She kissed him before he left.


	17. AWAL

**A/N OMG! I'm sooooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had my school variety show and I had rehearsal and then the show the past 2 weeks! Plus then I was sick and had Halloween stuff.**

**Ethan and Benny**

"Hey, have you seen Rory lately? He went totally AWAL" Benny asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah he was called to the council so he could do something. He said he'd be gone for about 3 weeks." Ethan said.

"Oh, cool." Benny said as he opened his locker. He pulled out his books from his bag and put them away.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Ethan asked.

"I actually have a date with Erica tonight, sorry man." Benny said as they started to walk towards the doors to leave school.

"It's okay, I'll hang with Sarah tonight." Ethan said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Hey I gotta get home to get ready, I'll catch you later." Benny said as he walked to his house.


End file.
